It's Finally Time to Leave for Waswackey
by fuzzywuzzy3778
Summary: Now Cindy Red is going back to her hometown, Waswackey, in the magical world.


Chapter Two

It's Finally Time To Leave For Waswackey

I slept in the next morning, and when I woke up I quickly got dressed and went downstairs. I was bewildered by what I saw when I got downstairs. Nothing was in the right place; the kitchen table was up-side-down, the refrigerator was on its side, etc.

"What's going on?" I questioned. "Why is everything... out of order?" I asked myself, outloud.

"Well, your father and I decided that when we go shopping for your equipment, well, we'll just stay there. We emptied almost everything so we can bring it" my mom told me, appearing out of nowhere.

"Oh" I replied, disappointedly. Now I definitely wouldn't be able to say bye to Lisa and Casey.

"Honey, I'm sorry, but it's something that we felt we needed to do" my mom explained.

"OK. Um... can I at least call Lisa and Casey and tell them that we're going?" I asked quickly.

"Of course, go right ahead. But try to hurry up because we're almost ready to go" my mom smiled at me and I ran upstairs to call my 2 best friends. I had memorized both of their phone numbers by heart - and likewise, with them. First I called Lisa - her mom answered.

"Hello" she said sweetly.

"Um... is Lisa there? I need to talk to her" I tried to reply equally as sweet as her.

"NO! I will not let you speak to my daughter - you'll probably just try to make a plan to help her escape and go to that weir "magic" school, as you call it" she bellowed, quickly changing from sweet to fierce.

"Well, OK, I don't have to talk to her. I just wanted to tell her that I'm leaving - right now. Can you tell her that?" I asked desperately.

"Oh, so you finally decided to move back, eh? Well, I'll tell her, and you tell your mom that it's about time" she said; I could just see the smirk on her face.

"Thanks! Goodbye!" I said, but too late, she already hung up. "Well, that didn't work very well" I said to myself, as I hung up and started to dial Casey's number.

"Hello" It was Casey who answered.

"Hi Casey! Um... there's something really important that I have to tell you" I told her.

"Can it wait? I have something that's probably even more important - and it needs to be decided quickly, before you go" she explained.

"Well, that's just it, I'm moving - _now_" I told her.

"Then this is perfect timing" she replied. "After you left last night, I left soon after. I knew that your parents wouldn't want to have to go through that again with my parents, so I just told them. I explained everything to them, and my mom actually believed me! My dad didn't, but my mom's thinking it over. She wants to talk to your mom to make sure I'm telling the truth. Isn't that great? I think you should get your mom on as soon as possible."

"Oh my gosh! Are you serious? That's awesome! I'll try to convince my mom to talk to your mom. Wait one sec" I replied quickly and dashed off to get my mom. "Mom! I have great news - Casey might be able to come to Waswackey with me!" I started, and then told her everything that Casey had just told me. "But her mom wants to talk to you. Can you? Please? At least I'd have one friend then."

"OK, I guess I'll talk to her. This better not take long" She replied. I jumped up and down for joy, and gave her the phone. Our parents talked for about ten minutes, and then mom hung up. "She's going to come." my mom informed me. "But we're going to have to help her - good thing everything is already ready. OK, get everything packed into the car, then we're heading over to Casey's house. Come on - Faster!" Everyone grabbed a big bundle of things and headed out to the car.

"I don't think all of this stuff will fit in the car" I said, doubtfully.

"That's the beauty of magic" My dad replied, and opened the car. Inside it looked like a humungous limosine - anything could fit in there! It was totally different from the outside. "We knew that not everything would fit, so we used magic to make it bigger - and we kind of decided to make it comfier, too."

"Oh" I replied; that's all I could say I was so amazed. We hurriedly finished packing, and got situated in the car - then we were off to Casey's house! It only took us 2 minutes to get there.

"Ding-Dong!" went the doorbell.

"I'm coming!" someone from inside yelled. "Hello there" Casey's mom said after opening up the door and letting us inside. "Casey and I are almost done packing; we're not sure if we want the whole family to move to Waswackey, or not. What do you think?"

"I think that you should first go to Waswackey, and then we can all look around and buy the equipement. Then you can decide if you like it and want your family to live there.If you decide yes, we'll come back here with you and get your stuff packed up. Then we can go back and look for a place to live. If no, then Casey can live with us until school starts, and she can write to you" my mom suggested.

"OK, we can do that" Casey's mom decided. The whole time they were doing this, Casey and I were just talking - we were mainly talking about Waswackey.

"Do you want your family to live in Waswackey with you?" I asked her.

"Yes, because if they don't, then I'll barely ever be able to see them - It might make me feel like an orphan or somethin" she explained.

"Come on girls, we're ready to go" my mom told us. "Grab a bunch of stuff and put it in the car."

"Oh my gosh - I almost forgot to tell you: Magic is awesome! You should see the car - it's so much different because my parents did something to it using magic." I exclaimed. "You will be so surprised when you see it. I was right - when she saw the inside of the car, her jaw dropped so low that you could fit 10 monkeys inside of it. She was even more amazed than I was!

"Come on, Casey, hurry up" Casey's mom told her. "I know it's amazing, I wouldn't of believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes. But that's beside the point, we have to go!" She prodded Casey in the back and urged her into the car.

"I told you it was amazing" I whispered to her when she finally got in the car.

"Girls, it's going to be a long trip, so why don't you watch a movie or something" my dad suggested, while pulling out a portable DVD player.

"I could get used to this" I replied while looking through the selection of movies that we could watch. After awhile, Casey and I finally chose to watch "The Princess Diaries".

Once we finished watching the movie, my dad said that we were kind of close, but we still had quite awhile to go.

"I told you it would be a long trip" he said. "Now please stop whining so I can pay attention to my driving." I stared out the window.

"Oh my gosh!" I screamed suddenly.

"What?" Casey asked, alarmed.

"Are we... flying?" I questioned my dad.

"You haven't noticed? We've been flying for awhile - it's the only way to get to the magical world" my dad told us briskly, like it was nothing.

"That is _so_ cool!" I exclaimed. "But then won't other people see us?"

"Nope, only magic-makers can see magical cars and such" my dad replied, not the least bit worried.

"If you say so" I said.

We finally got to Waswackey, and it was amazing. Casey and I were as excited as a toddler on their birthday. Everything was so different from the un-magical world. Everyone there was much different then eachother - some had wands, some had beards, some had ear hair, and many other things. The clothing was also much different. Most people wore long robes that went down to your ankles, or some of the girls wore a long shirt and a beautiful, flowing skirt. We looked muh different then everyone else, and I felt very embarrased.

"First we have to look at the things you need - where did I put that list" my mom said, more to herself than anyone else. "Ahah! Here it is. Let's see, what do you need?" Then she showed it to everyone and we read it to ourselves.

Needed Materials for all students:

Class Robes (your class is Dingleboom - class colors are Red and Blue)

Dress robes and nices shoes/ neccesities for dances

A wand

And anything else mentioned.

ALl students must take the following classes:

- Charming Spells

needed equipment:

'Beginner Spells for Charming' By Adrath Bestuton

'Spells That Charm Everyone' By Pettric Ovreah

A wand

- Battles With Magic

needed equipment:

'How to Battle, When Using Magic' By Laura Lenrae

A wand

- Flying

needed equipment:

A Broom and/or a Flubberbuster

- Defense

needed equipment:

'Defense Skills That Everyone Should Know' By Keeth Carlson

A wand (optional - but easier)

Students may choose as many of the following classes as they want, but they must at least take one. And they should also realize that these classes will be like any other regular class.

- Cyclonse Way of Living

needed equipment:

'A different Way of Living' By Pettric Ovreah

- Animals of the Magical World

needed equipment:

'The Different Animals that Live With Us' By Keeth Carlson

'Different Ways That Animals Live' by Laura Lenrae

- Your Strenght

needed equipment:

'The Different Strenghts of Different People' By Adrath Bestuton

If you have any questions about the needed materials or the different classes that you can take, then just send an owl to Proffesor Maywood's Office, Pearnlie School of Magic, Upper Floor. Thanks for your time! Remember that you must come to school with all of the materials needed and you must have already decided what extra classes you want to take.

"I wonder what class you're in?" I questioned Casey curiously.

"Mom, do you have my materials list?" Casey asked her mom.

"Actually, I do" Casey's mom said, while taking out a thin peice of paper from her pocket. "Here you go."

"Let me see... I'm in the same class as you!" Casey exclaimed joyfully. We both rejoiced as my mom and dad looked around, trying to figure out where we were.

"Ah! I remember now! We're in Timbrig, it's about.. 2 1/2 miles away. We have to head a little north" my mom explained.

"Oh, Timbrig, now I know where we are. Thanks" my dad said, and started to drive again. It only took about 4 minutes to get to Waswackey.

"Where are we gonna buy all of our equipment?" I asked my parents.

"Well, actually we're first going to go to our old house, because we never sold it, we just asked our neighbors to watch over it for us, because we knew we'd be coming back some day. We left some of our supplies over there, so we're going to check out what we have and see what else we need to buy" my mom told me. "Don't worry, though, we're almost there." We got to our house in about 2 minutes.

"Here we are!" my dad told us, smiling broadly. "Home, sweet home. Come on, let's go inside. Maybe we can relax for awhile and get a bite to eat."

"Why, what time is it?" Casey's mom questioned?

"Well, when we left, it was 9:20, but now it's 12:32" my dad replied.

"It took us 3 hours and 12 minutes to get her!" Casey and I cried out at the same time.

"No, it actually only took 1 hour and 5 minutes, but the magical world is 2 hours and 7 minutes ahead, exactly" dad explained.

"Oh" We all said. Then we went inside. It was a beautiful house! I couldn't believe that I had forgotten about it, or that I even actually lived here before.

"Just as beautiful as when we left it" my mom muttered happily.

"AH!" I screeched suddenly. "There's a man in our living room! What is he doing!"

"Oh, don't worry, that's just Bob, he's watched over our house the whole time we were gone. Be quiet, I think he's sleeping" my mom informed us.

"Not anymore, I'm not" Bob said suddenly. "I can't believe it's actually time for little Cindy to start school! Welcome back! Oh, and who are your new friends?" Bob didn't forget anyone or anything.

"I know, time really went by quickly. I'm so happy to be back, finally" my dad said and went over by Bob to shake his hand. "This is my daughter's friend, Casey - she's a cyclonse - and this is her mother."

"Hello, Casey, and her mother" Bob greeted them with a warm smile.

"Hello Bob, you can call me Mary" Casey's mother replied.

"Oh, sorry, Hello Mary" He repeated. "Did you have a good and safe trip?" He asked, now turning his attention to my parents.

"It was very pleasant" my father replied. "It seems like everything here is doing pretty well, too?"

"Girls, let's let them get aquainted again and we can go downstairs and see if we can find anything useful" my mother told us as Bob started to show Dad everything. Mom then lead us downstairs. "Hm... I can't quite remember where everything is. Can you girls help me search? If you want to, you can help, too, Mrs. Flinster." (Mrs. Flinster is Casey's mother). After searching for about 20 minutes, we found most of my parents old stuff.

"Let's bring this stuff upstairs" my mom suggested and we all grabbed some things to bring upstairs. Then we spread everything out on th floor and looked to see if we could use anything. Either my mom or dad had apparently been in Dingleboom, also, because they had red and blue robes. They also had some dress robes, dressy shoes, two flubberbusters, and a book 'The Different Strenghts of Different People' By Adrath Bestuton. They also had a lot of other stuff that was probably pretty old and we couldn't use.

"Well, at least there's some stuff. You two girls can split the dress robes and all of the dressy neccesities, and both of you can get a flubberbuster. The other stuff we're going to have to get one more of. I wonder if there's somewhere where we can trade in cyclonse money more magical money. Maybe we should first go to the bank and get some of our money that we left here before we left. While we're at the bank, we can ask where we should go" my mom stated.


End file.
